Back
by Giu7ia
Summary: Oneshot. What happens after Haruki and Haruka run off while they are in the baths.
**Note:** Oneshot. Since today is 03/03, the Hosokawa twins birthday, I'd like to wish Haruki&Haruka a happy birthday!

This takes place in chapter 36 of the manga. I apologize in advance if there are some incongruences with what might be revealed in the manga later.  
This is a _'what if'_ story, please do enjoy it~

 **Warning** :Hinted(?) BoyXBoy. Serious brother-complex!

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to NAOE.

* * *

 ** _Back_**

"Nii-san!"

Haruki ran with all his might, gathering all his energy and pushing his legs to their limits.

"Nii-san wait!"

He didn't want to see, let alone _meet_ Haruka.

"I said, Nii-san!"

And surely not while both of them were _butt_ _naked_.

Haruki was so worried about not being caught by his younger brother, he forgot that right now he was in a bathroom, where the floor was wet and slippery.

He just wanted to hurry up and get out of there, that he didn't realize that speed came with a _price_.

He stepped on a puddle of water, lost his balance and fell face-down.

"Ouch!" Haruki was holding his reddened nose to check for damage, and while he did so, a hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him up.

"Please get up Nii-san. The floor does not suit you, and definitely not _this_ one."

"Shut up! Whose fault do you think it is?" barked Haruki as he tried to pull away from his brother's grasp but to no vain.

"It's because you ran away Nii-san."

Haruki could feel the hand around his arm tightening around him.

"Nii-san, please let me rub your back for you. Nii-san…"

Haruki stared at the hand that was holding him still and that showed no sign of letting go, not anytime soon anyway.

Haruki sighed in defeat «If Tachibana can enter a men's bath, then even I have to do at least _this_ much.»

"Fine, just for a bit though."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Haruka's usually expressionless face brightened into a warm and overjoyed smile. "Nii-san!"

"Alright, alright. Now let go, you're hurting me."

Haruka quickly released Haruki, looking as if he himself didn't know that he was gripping his brother's arm.

"I'm sorry Nii-san, are you hurt?"

As his hand let go of Haruki's forearm, a burning red hand-mark could be seen fresh on the older brother's skin.

"Tsk. Look at what you've-"

Haruki started to complain as he looked at his arm, but then saw Haruka's expression.

The younger twin was staring intensely at the reddened mark that he unconsciously left. His smile, was not a childish one nor an evil smirk, it was something far more _twisted_ in between.

Haruki felt a cold shiver run down his spine at that sight.

He quickly looked away, averting his eyes from _that_.

"Then, let's go Nii-san." as Haruka said so, he took his brother's hand and leaded him towards the showers zone.

Haruki tried to pull away from the grip, worried that people might stare at them, but when he looked around and noticed that no one was paying them any attention whatsoever, he simply gave up and let his brother hold his hand, just like when they were small.

"Nii-san, sit here."

As Haruka said that, he got hold of his twin's shoulders and pushed him down.

Haruki frowned a bit as he sat there while Haruka walked around and sat behind him.

The older twin jolted a bit as he felt the other's legs by his sides. As they sat right now, Haruki was actually between Haruka's legs.

"Wh-what? You're too near!" he tried to protest by putting some distance between them with his elbow, but Haruka quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Nii-san, if I don't get at least _this_ near, how can I properly wash your back?"

"Tsk. Whatever." Haruki yanked his arm free and turned around.

Haruka reached his hand out to get some soap provided by the bath-house, filling his hand with the liquid.

"Nii-san."

"What."

"We used to do this a lot when we were little, didn't we? It's so nostalgic, I miss those times. After a while you wouldn't let me take the bath with you…"

Haruki didn't reply. He bit his lips as he held his thoughts back from overflowing, «Idiot, there's no way it's normal for two grown-up boys to take a bath together. Not even if we're brothers and _twins_.»

"Ah."

"What now?"

"Nii-san, neither of us has a towel. What to do now…"

"Wha-"

"What about _this_ then?"

Haruki didn't have the time to turn around and face his brother to see what he was plotting that he felt his twin's body pressed against his back.

"Ngh!…Ha-Haruka! What are you doing!?"

Haruki covered his mouth with his hand instinctively. Truth is, he wanted to turn around and yell at his brother, but he somehow felt that he just couldn't, not _now_.

" _What,_ you ask Nii-san. Since there's no towel, I'm using by body to wash you." the tone with which he replied was like he was stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"Cut it out- I'm done here!" as he said that, Haruki tried to get up, but Haruka quickly prevented him form doing so by hugging his torso from behind.

"Nii-san!"

Haruki froze at the loud shout, something extremely unusual of his brother.

"Nii-san…" Haruka rested his forehead on Haruki's right shoulder, "…please."

His voice sounded painfully heartbroken, as if he was begging for his most precious thing not to be taken away from him.

A sweat of drop run down Haruki's cheek as he looked over his shoulder and stared at that so very familiar head.

"…Fine. But don't try anything funny."

«This much is nothing compared to what Tachibana is doing. If I can't bear at least this much, there's no way I can become stronger.»

"Nii-san!"

Haruki felt the hold around himself tightening, strong enough to almost hurt.

"Well then, I'm going to apply some more soap." after saying that, Haruka covered his chest and hands with soap.

After positioning himself back into the previous position, he started to rub his chest against his older brother's back, while holding Haruki's shoulder in a lock from behind.

"Nii-san."

"Nnhg…"

As Haruka continued to rub, Haruki felt by every passing second that he made a huge mistake by letting his younger brother have his way with him.

"Nii-san…"

Haruka's hands started to wander over Haruki's body. Right now they were caressing and massaging his chest.

"Nii-san~"

Then his hands went lower and lower, now over his belly, applying pressure here and there.

"Nhg-mh!"

Haruki couldn't help some unwelcome noises to escape from his mouth, so he decided to cover his lips with the back of his hand.

"Nii-san," Haruka's fingers interweaved with his, and after he got complete hold of his palm, he lowered their linked hands "please don't cover your mouth. I don't get to hear your voice often, so _please_ …"

His voice sounded lonely, pleading and almost miserable. And after hearing _that_ voice, Haruki somehow didn't want push him away or to yank his hand free.

He didn't want to admit it, but truth is, it wan't that he didn't want to sadden Haruka, but he actually felt good when Haruka showed his weak side, which made him seem so pitiful; at those rare times, Haruki felt like he himself was a better person.

When Haruka behaved like that, Haruki was reminded of when they were small and Haruka was always hopelessly clinging to him, asking for his attention.

"Nii-san, your muscles have finally relaxed. I'm glad."

Even if they weren't facing each other, Haruki could tell that Haruka was smiling.

Haruka started to nuzzle the other's hair with his nose, inhaling his brother's scent "Nii-san, you smell so nice."

"Idiot, it's because of the soap." was Haruki's reply as he turned his head a bit, avoiding Haruka's touch.

"…That's not it, Nii-san…"

Haruki felt his twin's hold tightening around him, Haruka reducing the diastase between them more and more.

As their bodies where pressed impossibly near, Haruki felt _something_ against his back.

«…No way…»

Two of them, males, brothers, twins and moreover naked…it just _couldn't_ be.

«But…»

As he was about to break free form the hug and turn around to tell his brother to stop, _it_ pocked him in the back again, his time much more firmly.

A shiver run down Haruki's back.

«He doesn't care if we're butt naked, nor that we're in public…it's _Haruka_ we're talking about here, none of that matters to him…»

Haruki heard Haruka's warm breath becoming more elaborated as he panted into his ear.

At first Haruki felt petrified, his whole body as cold as ice. He lost all sensibility, as if his own body no longer belonged to him.

But then, the places that came in contact with Haruka felt incredibly hot, especially his back. He felt his skin burning under Haruka's _touch_.

Haruki jumped on his feet, shaking Haruka off.

"C-cut it out! It's gross!"

After Haruki shouted that with all his might, he run towards the exit-door at full speed, not looking back, not _wanting_ to look back.

He felt that if he did, surely he would end up seeing something he definitely didn't want to see.

«This is the worst…the worst… _worst_.»

With his body numb, his ears ringing, his heart pouting and his eyes closed, Haruki ran away from Haruka, without looking _back_.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.  
Whether positive or negative, please do review.  
Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
